Bijuu Slayer
by adeptcrossoverer96
Summary: A young boy was drifting in the ocean. Found by the last bijuu alive, the Hachibi no Ushi-oni. Having no other choice he raised the child as his own to learn the secrets of chakra and his Yokai. Now having the knowledge of a shinobi what while our favourite blonde do? Pairing is undecided for now. Poll at the end.
1. Chapter 1: Birth Of A Shinobi

Hello everyone its Adeptcrossoverer96 here! Thought I'd write something new as I got a little bored with my other project.

Speech Normal-"Hello

Thoughts Normal-'Weirdo

**Jutsu/Spells/Demonic Speech- "Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu"**

**Demonic thoughts-'Stupid brat'**

**Disclaimer: I haven't got the honour to have anything from either Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a crescent shaped valley. Where lush forest surrounded the area while a large navy blue lake was found in the middle. To the left was a small beach. The sun's golden rays were shining off of the ocean's surface. Hardly animals were around, even if there were they wouldn't dare to make a sound with the 80ft beast sleeping near the ocean. It looked like an eight tailed Ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. It also has straight teeth and a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an american bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It had no hind-legs; instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus.

This beast was now the all mighty Hachibi No Ushi-oni. The Kyuubi no Yoko along with the other Bijuu had long since passed and couldn't return considering the power they used in the past was being replaced, even the beast was dying and its death was coming quickly, being the last of its kind was hard enough but knowing death is near is even more worrying. It grunted a little until a voice could be heard. It opened its eye to see what was making the noise. What it saw had shocked it tremendously. Lying in front of it was a baby in a basket. The beast finally spoke up in a gruff and masculine voice while paying attention to the kid.

"**How long has this child been drifting? To be able to survive the currents isn't some coincidence."**

The baby had golden blonde hair which was slightly spiky but managed to glow a little in the sun. The child opened its eyes to reveal two orbs of blue which sparkled with curiosity. When it saw the half ox it clapped its hands while releasing a boyish giggle finally showing the beast his gender. The bijuu gently picked him up while trying to keep him in the basket.

"**How did you get here little one? Let's look for a name on you…Hmm Naruto? Either he was supposed to be a maelstrom or his parents really liked ramen. I hope it wasn't the latter."**

The boy looked at the monster and giggled before putting his hands on the beast's face. The Hachibi hummed while keeping his eyes on the child. He chuckled a little before placing Naruto on his head. The beast lay down while watching the child slowly fall asleep. He chuckled again as the child was sleeping peacefully on his head while the waves were crashing against the shore.

"**You coming to me cannot be a coincidence…the rapids would've killed anything no matter how protected, then you just sailed in on a wooden basket and you don't have a scratch on you. He could be what I was looking for. He may be the one to use the powers of the past. Yes. Naruto from now on…you will be raised by me, you will learn the secrets of chakra and my yokai and become the very first Bijuu Slayer…Or become a shinobi, yeah I like shinobi better…"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seven Years Later: A young boy with golden blonde hair was in the middle of the forest. He had golden blonde hair which was spiked all over while a few bangs covered his face. He had a tanned complexion which he got from staying in the sun all the time. His sapphire blue eyes were scanning the undergrowth while keeping a cheerful grin on his face. He wore a simple white shirt, with black shorts and red sandals.

He smiled when he came to a clearing and found his goal. Lying in front of him was his surrogate father, the Hachibi. He giggled as the plants moved forward and backward as he snored loudly, even though he denied snoring when Naruto told him, he was doing it right now. The blonde nodded and crawled up his massive body before he was close to his eyelid. He then pulled his hand back and with all his might he smacked the beast's eyelid. The monster roared and chucked its head back. With Naruto still on it. The boy was found stuck to a nearby mountain while having a deadpan expression on his face.

He gulped when the looming shadow of his father was covering his from completely. "Uh…uh hey there Tou-san! H-H-How ya doin?"

"**Naruto how many times have I told you not to do that!?"**

"I know I can't help it!" the beast then chuckled evilly as he started to puff smoke out from his nose while the poor boy cringed in fear.

"**Well then…until you do, maybe it's time to up your training until your nothing but dust!"**

The boy paled while shivering in fear. The blonde took one step back; his father took a step forward. He took another step back and he took another step forward. The chase had lasted for five hours. Most of it consisted of the boy shouting sorry while his father chased after him while shooting lightning and stuff at him.

The blonde was now found lying on the back of a slab while his father was tending to his bruises and cuts. He washed some of his yokai over them and they healed ever so quickly while his child hissed at the burning sensation.

"**If you were hurt so badly why didn't you tell me to stop you baka?"**

Naruto simply giggled while he looked back at him. "I wanna keep pushing myself so I can finally know your name! You've always told me I wasn't ready yet. I want to be ready. I wanna get stronger so you'll be proud of me enough to finally tell me your name!"

His answer was a smack from one of his massive tails as he planted him on his head.

"**What made you think I wasn't proud of you…utter moron. You do make me proud; I love you more than anything else in the world. Naruto…you had awakened your chakra at two years old and have decent chakra control already. As I've told you before, no shinobi would've even had your grasp of chakra control at your age. Except the shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara. I haven't told you my name yet because…when you're finally ready, it'll be your time to leave me. When the time comes, I'll tell you my name ok?"**

The blonde grumbled but nodded his head. "Ok then…so what will ya teach me today Tou-san?"

"**Just a few taijutsu katas and some chakra control exercises. As I've told you about your aunts and uncles. I am the most talented with my elements than the others…except Kyuubi. Having a few perks really is nice. Anyway I'm getting off the subject. What you will learn chakra control wise will push your limits of your patience. Let's get started then."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next few hours the boy was taught simple academy taijutsu while being taught a few advanced chakra control exercises. His very first chakra exercise he performed perfectly was the tree climbing exercise. This jutsu made the chakra go the feet which allowed the user to stick to surfaces. It took him a few hours to perfect his chakra control for the ability but when he understood what to do it took him a couple more hours to perfect.

The half ox had watched him silently; he was astounded by his will to not give up. His previous container had given up after only an hour and had refused to learn more about chakra control after this but him. His boy was something else. He was about to drift off before he heard a scream. Then felt a presence. He gasped as he saw a red type of energy swirl around his form but that wasn't what worried him. His eyes. They were glowing a pale purple with no pupils in them. But the feeling they had, were almost demonic.

'**This can't be happening…the poor boy is only seven years old and he's already using my yokai. He must've triggered it when he got angry. This is bad I have to get his emotions under control. If he gets riled up too easily he'll lose himself and kill anything in sight.'**

The Ushi-oni went over to the growling boy. He gently tapped his forehead and the demonic energy faded away changing his eyes back to their normal blue. He fell to his knees while panting heavily.

"Tou-san…what was that power just then. It felt strange, I got annoyed that I couldn't do this jutsu then saw red."

"**Naruto…that was my power you had just awakened. It seems that living with me has not only given you the talent to learn my skills but…you will also start learning how to use my power."**

Naruto leant into his side as he panted. "Tou-san…is it wrong to say that I liked using your power?"

The ox looked down at the boy before chuckling softly. **"Of course not child! It's only bad if you wanted to use my power for evil. It's ok to like my power if you use it to protect those close to you. Anyway we better start teaching you how to meditate, not only will it help your concentration, it will help keep your emotions in check. Demonic energy has been triggered mostly through anger or negative feelings."**

The blonde nodded slowly before climbing up his father's body before placing his backside between his eyes. He sat down cross legged as he listened to Hachibi.

"**Ok then child. I want you to take deep breaths while you think of things that calm you down. Like when I sing to you or when you relax at the beach. Things like that should help you."**

The boy nodded and closed his eyes. He kept taking deep breaths while thinking of what his father told him to until he felt a feeling of calmness. He smiled as he kept breathing. Hachibi had sat down comfortably as he watched him carefully. After a couple of minutes he thought he was doing a really good job staying still until he heard a snoring sound. There he was, drooling on his head and snoring loudly.

"**Hmmhmm! And you think you can tell me I snore loudly."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About four years Later: Our favourite blonde was now found looking at a grave with a fore long look on his face. 'Killer Bee. The rapping jinchuuriki to the Hachibi'

The boy was staring at it until his father's head poked out from the side of the cliff. He was staring at him worriedly while he kept his eyes on the gravestone and the weapons on the grave. It was a silver box with eight swords in different slots. Next to the box was a book that was entitled 'Enka Rhymes' it was black and has a red tint to it.

"So…you used to be stuck inside of this guy?"

"**Yes…he was my previous container. We didn't really talk much but after a while we decided to trust each other a little…even though he struggled to use my strength, he finally mastered it by the age of twenty two. You're not upset with me for not telling you about him are you?"**

The blonde smiled softly and shook his head. He looked his into the eyes with his eyes glowing purple. "How can I be angry at my Tou-san when I know that I can control some of your power with ease while he struggled?"

The beast gave him an unseeable smile before placing him on his head.

"**Come on child…let's get serious with your training. And just for the record Bee had already been using two of my tails at fourteen while he was using burst mode since he was seven. So he still beat you time wise."**

The boy pouted a little but shook it off. "Ok then Tou-san! So can I learn elemental ninjutsu now!?"

The half ox sighed in annoyance and in slight tiredness before nodding his head.

"**Ok then kid. From what I've learnt from raising you. I think you'll have a powerful lightning affinity while having a slightly weaker water affinity. But what is important is learning how to use my special powers as certain elements are crucial to my powers. Let me give you an example; my Ranton (Storm Release) and the Raiton No Yoroi which was mastered by Bee and his family. Although he only considered learning it during the war."**

The boy had stopped listening past learning as he eagerly before jumping off his head and into the forest while he went after him like a father would. **"Be careful boy!"**

It took a while to calm Naruto but when the Ushi-oni managed he had the boy seated under a tree while he gave him a large leaf from an oak tree. He took it from his tail and looked at it quizzically. "Uhhh? What's this for Tou-san?"

"**It's a substitute for element paper the shinobi used to use. Now listen carefully Naruto as I will only say this once. What I want you to do is let your chakra flow through this leaf, then it should tell you what your chakra natures are."**

The blonde nodded slowly before looking at the leaf. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he channelled his chakra through the leaf. The leaf split into two more pieces, one side rolled into a ball while the other side made the leaf drip with water.

The next thing he heard was a clapping sound. He opened his eyes and sweat dropped as he saw his father giggling as he hopped up and down while shouting yes over and over again.

"**Heeheehee! Thank Kami! My boy can be taught! Naruto do you know what that meant!?"**

The boy simply shook his head as he started at him blankly. "Uh no not really. Can you enlighten me please Tou-san?"

"**Naruto that meant that you have the necessary chakra natures you needed to control my special jutsu. Think of it as a bloodline thing if you want! The two chakra natures we needed were lightning and water! And you've got'em baby! Your wind nature will make this easier as well, I dunno how you have it but it's a great perk!"**

Naruto smiled brightly as he stared at him with sparkling eyes. "Does this mean you'll teach me some ninjutsu now pops?"

"**Of course my little calf! When I'm done with you, you'll have surpassed Killer Bee in skill and you just see if I don't!"**

The blonde was now found hugging his hand while shouting praises to Kami and him as they laughed uncontrollably.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eight Years Later: a long time has passed. And during that time Naruto had been doing his absolute best. He listened to everything Hachibi told him while soaking up information like a sponge. Long gone was the adorable seven year old boy. And now stood in front of his father was a young man who looked no older than eighteen. He had a sad frown on his tanned face while his slightly longer, golden blonde hair covered his eyes as tears were cascading down his face. Why you ask. The answer is that today was the day his father was joining his aunts and uncles in the afterlife.

The young man looked at the dying Ushi-oni with despair as he absorbed more of the energy unconsciously. "Tou-chan…I'll miss you. I won't ever forget you."

The ox was lying down on his back as he emitted more of the red energy which was slowly being absorbed into his form. He looked at him weakly while chuckling softly, just like he normally would.

"**I hope you don't forget me child or I'll come back and haunt you. Be careful out there…make sure to make friends with others. You don't need to have a lot, just enough to get you through life."**

A tear started to form around his eye while his son payed perfect attention to his speech. **"Become strong…it'll be best to join a guild if you want to get experience and a reputation. Get yourself a nice wife so I can become a grandfather…and finally. Try to master my yokai boy, and make sure you use it to protect your friends…"**

As he started to fade and the last of the red energy was being absorbed by him he whispered one single sentence that made the boy's emotions fail him completely. **"My name is Gyuki…"**

As he disappeared from the world the boy smiled before he fell to his knees. As he wept the sky started to form rain clouds. A downpour started. It covered his person as he cried for the loss of the person he cared about the most.

He had cried for many hours but he finally stopped and was now standing in front of Killer Bee's grave. "Is he ok now Bee? Has he finally returned to his family? I sure hope so."

He picked up the weapon and the incomplete book of the fallen shinobi. " I'm just glad I finally knew his name...Well I better get going now…may you rest in peace…Oh and by the way I also plan to fill this with my own rhymes, and they'll be better than yours!"

The young man left the grave to dress in his shinobi attire. He wore a sleeveless red high collared shirt that had the kanji for lightning on the back written in black. Over his shirt was a sleeveless navy blue jacket that showed his muscular arms. It also had a picture of his father arching his tails in front of him printed on the back.

He had black ANBU pants on with medical tape on his ankles. He picked up his scroll which held lists of jutsu and all of Gyuki's advice on his power and the Raiton no Yoroi before he strapped it to his lower back. He was about to leave before he saw black box with eight different ninjatos by the tree trunk. They had black grips with small red diamonds going up to the black hilt. The blades were pure black as water dripped off the blade. He picked it up and strapped it to his back.

He smiled softly before he tensed his legs. The boy then leapt into the air and fell into some large trees before he started to jump from tree to tree while he looked up at the sky with his smile still on his face. The clouds formed into the face of Gyuki which he swore was looking at him with anime tears running down his face.

"I'll make you proud Tou-chan...I promise, though I can't understand why you're crying."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blonde was leaping peacefully as he read the rhyme book. He felt a disturbance in the turbulence. He looked around and found that he was near a town, about a few miles from it. It looked like it was pretty large and seemed very advanced as a port was to the East of the town. If he wasn't taught about the technology changes humans had gone through, he may have been panicking right now.

"Hmm…well I guess I can walk from here."

He popped his thought bubble and fell into the road with the grace of a shinobi. He sighed as he walked towards the town while sealing his scroll into his wrist but chose to keep his ninjato box on his back. As he neared the town he started to put on a cold glare in his eyes as he felt cautious for some reason. 'There seems to be something off. I'll take a closer look later but…for now I need to get some supplies.'

As he entered the streets he suddenly felt uncomfortable for some reason. He looked from side to side and gulped a little as he saw the faces of the female population. Nearly all of them were drooling at the sheer sight of him. He just kept his head down as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. The young blonde sighed in relief as he found what he was looking for. It was a simple grocery shop which seemed to be quiet enough for a bit of peace and quiet. He took out a sack and looked on the inside before smiling. 'Three thousand jewels…yeah I should be able to get what I want.'

As he was about to walk in he heard a series of voices. He turned back to see a large crowd forming around someone. He calmly walked towards the crowd as he saw many of the women who were nearly about to jump him were now staring at a smug looking man with hearts in their eyes.

He was a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards his right.

He wore ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhomb's, or possibly many "X"s, lined up one after the other. The cape was closed some centimetres below his neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to an epithet of Salamander, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow centre. Below such cape, the man wore a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.

Right at the front of the crowd was a rather attractive blond haired woman who seemed around the same age as him. She had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was tied in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a blue and white sleeveless shirt which hugged her bountiful chest perfectly. She also had belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds a series of keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wore black, leather high heeled boots.

He narrowed his eyes and walked to the front of the crowd ever so slowly. When he got closer he got a better look at the man. Pfft. There wasn't anything special about him except that mark above his eye. The man saw the blonde and smirked at him.

"So… would you like a signature from the famous salamander?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man before shaking his head slowly. He looked at the girl and clicked in front of her. She made a 'huh' sound before looking around while Naruto kept his gaze on him. Before any tension could arise a noise came out of nowhere.

"Igneel! Is it you!?" a young man alongside a blue cat ran into the middle of the crowd. He was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-coloured hair. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat which was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, along with white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. The blue cat had a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers that were on each side of his face. His body was rectangular which allowed him to walk on his back feet.

The young man looked at the smug guy and sneered at him. "Bah! You're not Igneel! Coming here was a waste of time. Come on Happy let's get outta here."

Naruto looked at the girl who was staring at him and the pink haired boy with wonder before nodding and turning to leave himself. Before he could even take another step he alongside the pinkette were attacked by the women. "Hey aren't you going to ask for his signature!?"

The question made them both shake their heads before the women growled and launched themselves towards them. A big cloud of dust appeared as various screams and noises could be heard from inside as the ladies beat up the two young men. When the cloud dissipated there was only one guy on the ground. The pink haired boy. Naruto was standing away from the scuffle.

The women growled at the fallen boy and followed after the caped man. Naruto sighed and walked over to the boy before kicking him slightly. He moaned, that was a good sign. The girl from before stood by him as she looked down at him while she held her arms behind her back.

"Is he ok?" The blonde boy nodded with a shrug. The pink haired boy slowly stood up while shaking his head. He looked at the two and they looked back.

"Uh…hey." He said awkwardly while the two said 'hey' back to him. They stood in a weird silence before the girl finally spoke up.

"Um…M-my names Lucy. I just wanted to say thank you to the both of you for snapping me outta that spell."

The boy smiled goofily while rubbing his head. "Ah it was nothing…The name's Dragneel Natsu and this little fella is Happy! Who're you blondie!?"

Naruto smirked and started to beat box while the three others stared at him. He started to dance while jutting his hands from side to side with a smirk.

"Yo hey know my name don't be lame. Eight tails that be me, the awesome Naruto. Raised by a tailed beast all my life. Making beats and rhymes and I'm making them live. It's what a shinobi needs to survive! Battle after battle down here in Naru-Town weeee!"

The boy finished with a raised fist as he smiled brightly at them. They looked at him for a few seconds before Natsu started to giggle slightly. That giggle turned into a hearty laughter as he clapped his hands together.

"Alright! That was awesome dude, I've never heard rap like that before. You've got skills pal!"

Lucy simply sweat dropped at the exchange before she looked at them with a twitching eye.

'The guy seemed cool and serious a minute ago. Now's he's turned into a rapping idiot. He still looks cool though.'

The two had bumped fists while laughing before they turned to the blonde girl in front of them. She rubbed her face before putting on a smile again.

"Well…It's nice to meet you Naruto. Hey I know this is sudden but would you guys like to have something to eat with me? It's my treat."

The two boys blinked before looking at each other. They shrugged before nodding back to the girl with nearly identical grins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy had taken them to a diner that was cheap as she didn't have much on her. Naruto had a simple ham sandwich so I didn't flush out her pockets too much. Natsu and Happy though didn't seem to care as they had eaten nearly whatever they wanted. Happy having a few bowls of fish while Natsu had a butt load of meat.

"So Lucy what's a girl like you gonna do? When you're out on your own and don't have a home?"

The pinkette fist bumped the blonde again while the young lady face palmed at his question. 'Oh man…he even raps during speech. At least I can understand what he's saying.'

"Uh well…I'm a celestial mage and I'm looking for a guild to join. What about you?"

"Heh yo I'm doin the exact same. Man you sure are a smart little dame!"

The boy overheard their conversation and jumped onto the table with a grin. "Hey…if you're looking for a cool guild ta join ya gotta join fairy tail! They treat their members like family! You'll love it there guys! Whatcha say?"

The blonde man grinned and nodded without giving a hint of thinking. "Ya sold it to me bro. Trust me it'll be like goin with tha flow!"

They laughed at each other before looking at Lucy for an answer. She looked at them…she put on a thinking face. She looked back at them and shrugged.

"I guess. It's not like I have anywhere else to go right now. So yeah, I'll go with you to this Fairy Tail."

Natsu punched his left fist into his right hand and grinned happily. Fire started to emanate around him as he jumped for joy. "Oh yeah I'm all fired up! Hey Naruto will you gotta fight me when we get back home!"

The blonde grinned and nodded before they bumped fists again. Lucy stood up from the both before walking off shouting. "I'm getting my things and do some reading! Meet me at the port by sunset!"

The two boys nodded before they started talking about other stuff for a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The young woman was in a park reading a book about Fairy Tail's accomplishments before a shadow loomed over her book. She looked up before her eyes turned into hearts as the man from before popped up.

"Hey beautiful…I heard you want to join Fairy Tail. I can help ya with that if you want"

The beautiful young lady giggled a little before looking away shyly. "Heehee…really?"

"Of course…all you have to do is come onto my ship and I'll take ya to Fairy Tail. It's a brown wooden boat you'll know it when ya see it."

The girl giggled and ran off to her temporary home while the man grinned smugly at his accomplishment. Little did he know that a rapping blonde was watching them with narrowed eyes. 'He's used that hypnotising spell on her again…I better pay attention to her when she goes there, or it could be trouble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy went into the boat while wearing a form fitting red dress while she kept her celestial keys underneath. She was lead into the further crevices of the boat while the men on the boat were leering at her with horrid thoughts going through their heads, until they were silenced by a burst of killing intent from an unknown source.

She arrived in the cabin room with the "Salamander" Sitting down on a luxury couch while holding a glass of wine. "Hey gorgeous glad you could make it."

She just smiled and nodded before she sat down next to him. He smirked and stared at her cleavage before he reached for another glass of wine. He handed it to her smoothly before his eyes widened as she slapped it away from him.

"Don't think I'm some stupid bimbo! I know there were drugs in that, I won't let you use me!"

The man shrugged and clicked his fingers. Two big men grabbed her by her arms and held in place as she glared at the smug man.

"Too bad…if you took the drug your experience wouldn't have been so bad. Well I guess you won't tell anyone about this but. I'm not the salamander, my name is Bora and I'm a slave driver. Mostly the enticing women I take so they can be sold as sex slaves. And guess what…you're next."

The saw something glisten by her and yanked it from her. He looked at the keys and tossed them out of sight. He was about to touch her until a great killing intent was felt in the entire room. The heat started to rise slowly. The two guards started to sweat nervously as they messed with their collars.

The door suddenly burst into flames as Natsu bonked the two guys on their heads. He grabbed Lucy and threw out of the room as another explosion came from the ceiling. They looked up to see Naruto there with his cold blue eyes staring at Bora. "There are a lot of things I don't like about people. Liars, thieves, murderers. But there is no greater scum on this planet than rapists and women traffickers.

He went through a couple of handseals before he blurred from sight. He appeared back into view as he shouted. "Futon: Daitoppa!" A powerful gust of wind slammed into the man as he flew into the cold and unforgiving ocean. He popped his head out with a pained expression on his face, he growled a little until he saw a shark fin. Then another. And another. And another. The guy screamed before he was dragged down into the depths.

Lucy stood up and picked up her keys before putting them back onto her belt. She looked back at the two young men and cat. She smiled at the two and hugged them tightly. They looked at each other before hugging her back. "Thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was early in the morning as the four were leaving the town as they talked to each other. Mostly about how grateful Lucy was to them for saving her from a fate worse than death. Natsu talked mostly about how psyched he was for his fight with Naruto and he. Well he was reading his scroll for one half of the trip then writing down rhymes in his notebook.

It took them a day or two before they arrived but when they did the two blondes were left speechless as they stood in front of the large building. It was an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Hehe. Pretty cool huh? Come on let's go in!"

They nodded and walked inside and the interior of the building was just as impressive as the inside. The inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar while a request board was to the right of it.

"Yo I'm back and I've brought us some new recruits!"

The entire guild cheered before going back to their business. Which was either fighting or drinking while flirting with some of the waitresses. They went to the bar to find a beautiful young woman standing by the bar who was smiling at them. She had long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She also wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly coloured trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wore high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. "Hey there Mirajane!"

"Welcome back Natsu. How was the mission? And who…is…your handsome friend?"

Naruto was looking at her blankly while blinking owlishly before looking from side to side. He then looked back and pointed to his chest. "Who me?"

The three people and exceed sweat dropped at his answer. 'Seriously he's not that dense.'

The girl nodded while keeping her sweet smile. "Of course I was! Who else would've I have been talking to?"

The blonde man just shrugged and looked down at Natsu. "So where's the boss of this place?"

The pinkette sighed but shook his head, "I don't know…but ya can't miss him. He's a-"

"He's…a…what?"

The boy paled as a shiver ran up his spine. "U-U-Uh…he's a great guy ya can't miss him see you two later!"

The boy ran off and behind him was. A midget? He had black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white moustache. He wore a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.

Naruto chuckled and looked at him as the old man smiled back. "Hey there old dude. If Natsu running like a little girl is a sign, then I have no reason to whine…aw yeah!"

Lucy slapped her forehead but the old man simply laughed heartily at the rhymed speech. He looked at them before walking with a follow me gester going towards them. The two followed until they went up some stairs and into a room. It seemed simple yet elegant. It had a brown desk in the middle with a luxury chair and two normal armchairs stood in front. "Please take a seat you two."

They nodded and sat down while the old man sat by his seat. "Where's my booster seat? Ah there it is!"

This little outburst made the two blondes giggle quietly until the area became very serious. The old man looked them into the eyes. "Ok what can you tell me about yourselves. IE your magical prowess and what you specialize in. Now to introduce myself. I am Makarov and you are young lady?"

The girl squirmed a little until Naruto patted her on the head which miraculously calmed her. "Well my name's Lucy, I'm a celestial mage and I wanted to find a guild so I can become a full-fledged mage."

The mini man nodded before looking at the other blonde. "Yo, the name's-"

His sentence was ended when Lucy smacked him on the head shouting 'No rapping this time!'

The boy cried anime tears while mumbling things about girls not appreciating his rap. "Anyway, my name's Naruto, I've learnt under a…mage who was a master of lost magic. I won't go into details as I like to keep my powers secret. Don't think I don't trust you or anything but. It'll look good on my report then won't it?"

Makarov laughed again while nodding at his answer. "Hohohoho! It's perfectly understandable my dear boy! Now let's get you your stamp and your codename if you want one."

They looked on as a stamp maker suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He picked up the stamp maker and looked at the two.

"Alright then! Who's first? Where do you want it and what colour?"

Lucy looked at Naruto and shrugged before she put her right hand out. "Can I have it in pink please and on the back of my right hand please? I don't want a codename, just Lucy."

He nodded and stamped her hand. Naruto stood up first and pointed out his left cheek.

"Yo can I have my stamp on my cheek if you please? And can it be blue? It'll make me look pretty true!"

The old man chortled loudly and stamped his face hard. The boy fell over to the ground while a smile was on his goofy face. "And for my codename. Raikage!"

"Ah…Lightning shadow. It suits you strangely. Ok then form now on you're part of the wacky family known as Fairy Tail. The stamp won't wash off so don't worry about it. Now get outta here and make the guild proud!"

The two nodded and ran out of the room leaving Makarov behind with a stack of paperwork next to him. He sighed sadly and started writing while mumbling about horrid paperwork.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done. It took me a while but I hope it's worth it. I hope you enjoy this while I sort a few things about the new chapter. Anyway if you have any questions or things you wanna tell me, just PM me or say something in the reviews. I will always try to answer unless what you said was stupid.**

**Oh yeah before I go give me an idea for a pairing for Naruto. I was gonna say Erza but…I'm not sure. So I'll put a little toll up for a while and I'll let you lovely people decide.**

**Naruto/Erza**

**Naruto/Mirajane**

**Naruto/Cana**

**Naruto/Lucy**

**Naruto/Ultear**

**Naruto/Two girls**

**Adeptcrossoverer96 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Summoning And Fights

**Hello folks! Adeptcrossoverer96 here! To be honest I never expected such results after such a short time. I thank you all for the votes I've got so far. So far the results are:**

**Erza has nine votes**

**Mira has four votes**

**Cana has three votes**

**Lucy has five votes**

**Ultear has three votes**

**Two girls option has six votes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Speech Normal-"Hello

Thoughts Normal-'Weirdo

**Jutsu/Spells/Demonic Speech- "Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu"**

**Demonic thoughts-'Stupid brat'**

**Disclaimer: I haven't got the honour to have anything from either Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a whole week since Naruto and Lucy had joined Fairy Tail. He had enjoyed going on all the jobs the bulletin board had. He mostly did petty jobs, they were simple tasks but the clients payed well. When he wasn't doing a job he was either thinking of rhymes for his book or was hiding away in a secluded location to train. His first day at Fairy Tail wasn't so bad, except for his little incident with most of the guild's…activities.

(Flashback)

The two blondes walked out of the room with a smile. Naruto walked over to the bar and sat down happily while he took out his book and a pencil. He was looking through the previous pages that Bee had used. He smiled slightly as he read a few rhymes. He went through a few more pages as a simple thought had ran through his head. 'He must've drove Tou-san insane with these rhymes! I like him.'

He shut the book as a small shockwave went down the bar. He looked to his left and a small tint of pink appeared on his cheeks as he looked on. In front of him was an absolutely gorgeous brown haired young woman who had a large barrel by her side. She was a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of colour, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips.

She wore a scanty outfit which consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capris pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completed her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Her Fairy Tail mark was black and was found on the lower left part of her abdomen.

She picked up the barrel and took a swig before slamming it down onto the floor with a sigh. She looked at the tanned man and winked at him with a smirk.

"Hey there cutie, you a new guy here to Fairy Tail?"

He simply nodded with an uneasy smile as he picked the book up. She looked at the title with a raised eyebrow before looking back at him. "So you a rapper of some sorts then? Oh I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Cana Alberona."

He smiled brightly at her before nodding. "Well I gotta say, meeting you has brightened my day! The names Naruto. And yeah I do a little rap, nothing much but it's better than a nap."

She smiled and giggled quietly at his rhymes then started drinking from her barrel as he put the book away in his pocket and watched her in awe while she drunk from the large container.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen somebody drink from a barrel without losing consciousness. How do you manage that?"

She burped quietly as she chucked it behind her. "Well I'll tell ya the truth. I am Fairy Tail's finest drinker, I've never got drunk once."

"Wow not even once?"

"Not even once." He whistled before thanking a waitress who handed him a beer. He took a small sip from the beverage before setting it down.

"So can you tell me anything about the stronger characters in this guild apart from the boss?"

She giggled a little at Makarov's nickname. He was normally known as the master but she ignored the comment and carried on. "Well there's Mirajane. You know the white haired girl at the bar? She used to be an S-class mage but gave it up when her sister died…poor thing, she was such a sweet girl. Then there's Laxus. He's the master's grandson…He's a huge prick but he used to be a nice guy. To be honest I'm not entirely sure what he uses but I do recall something about lightning and incredible speed. Then there's….her…"

The blonde looked at her quizzically as he tilted his head to the side. "Uh…who's her?"

"She's the strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet. Aka the Titania of Fairy Tail. She's absolutely terrifying and uses re-equip magic. Some say she uses more than 100 kinds of armour which can counter many types of magic…in fact I think she's coming back next week from a mission."

The other two didn't seem to interest him much but when he heard about this Erza person. He couldn't help but feel a little excited. She sounded strong and who else than to practices your strength against than the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail?

He grinned as he stood up then punching his fist up into the air. "Alright! I'm really looking forward to meeting her now! After my fight with Natsu I'll challenge her in a heartbeat. You see if I don't!"

Cana looked at him with wide eyes, but a smile was etched into her face. "You want to fight Erza? Well it's your funeral. Wait you have to fight Natsu?"

She received a nod. "Ok then, well I better go set up the bids after I've had another little drink. I'll see ya later cutie."

Naruto nodded before chugging down the beer. He belched loudly and waved goodbye and turned to go and find the dragon slayer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking around the giant hallway for a while until he saw the pinkette arguing with some guy, who was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants with no shirt or shoes on. His Fairy Tail mark was found on the right side of his chest, which was coloured dark blue. The most noticeable feature about him was his spiky black-coloured hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his toned and muscular body.

He walked over to them and waved to them. "Hey Natsu! Who's the half-naked dude?"

The two blinked at him before looking back to one another. The dragon slayer smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, the other guy just looked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey there Naruto! This duchebag is Gray Fullbuster. He's an ice make mage. Anyway what are you here for?"

The blonde simply shrugged. "Eh I just thought you wanted that fight I promised ya."

Natsu looked at him for a few seconds. He stayed like that for a little bit longer. Cogs could be heard as he started to twitch. He suddenly cheered as he erupted into a tower of flames.

"Alright! I'm all fired up! Ok then, Naruto meet me outside of the guild ok!?"

He nodded and spun on his foot while Natsu ran off somewhere. The two walked outside after a few minutes and stood a few yards away from each other. A large crowd had already formed as money was exchanged while various bets were made. Naruto simply spread his feet as he held his fists by his side, almost casually. Though if one looked carefully it had very few weaknesses.

Natsu stood tall with his arms crossed. Cana appeared in the middle of them. "Ok then you two, you know the rules. Anything is necessary except killing or serious wounding obviously. The winner is the one who knocks his opponent out. Hajime!"

Natsu charged forward as the blonde stayed completely still. Just as he was about to strike, the blonde smoothly moved out of the way while Natsu fell into the wall which broke upon impact. He got back up with a growl but gasped slightly as Naruto fazed in front of him. He suddenly kicked the dragon slayer in the face which knocked him back a little. He stopped then looked back at the blonde who gave him a slightly bored expression.

"Come on Natsu. I'm not enjoying this. I think I'd have more fun taking a pi-"

Lucy's voice suddenly appeared with something that sounded like 'No rapping!'

The blonde sighed in sadness nobody had appreciation for his rap except Natsu, he quickly shrugged it off though as he disappeared from sight. He appeared behind Natsu and aimed a drop kick to his head which was blocked by his arm. The mage sent a punch towards the blonde but he moved out of the way. He sent a knee to his gut. Natsu saw this and caught it but flinched a little in pain as he was sent backwards a little.

Naruto smirked a little as he looked like he was about to attack. He reached into his pocket to reveal…his rhyme book. Everyone who cared face planted as he started scribbling things down. He shut it again and put it away. "Thanks buddy…that little scruff just gave me a good rhyme."

Natsu growled a little as flames gathered around his fists. He slammed them together. His cheeks puffed out. 'Karyuu no Hoko' (Fire Dragon's Roar)

A large stream of fire was coming towards the blonde who was running through a couple handseals. His hands sparked with dark blue lightning which coursed around his fingertips.

'Raiton: Kangekiha' (Wave Of Inspiration) He sent the lightning out of his fingers and it clashed with the fire. The two attacks fought against each other for a while until it finally exploded into black smoke.

When the smoke cleared they found only Natsu in sight. The pink haired guy's eyes widened a little as his eyes wandered around. 'Where is he? Where!?'

Naruto suddenly blurred into sight as he sent a bone shattering punch to his face. The boy went flying back as he skidded across the floor until he came to a rough stop via brick wall.

Naruto smiled as everyone cheered, though a small amount groaned as money exchanged between some other people. 'The kids good but…I wasn't even trying with him. That jutsu was mostly for effects. I sure hope this Erza is as good as they say.'

The blonde turned and walked back into the guild with the smile still etched all over his face. He was really looking forward to him improving. Maybe then he can have a real fight with him.

(End of Flashback)

Ever since that day Natsu had been training none stop vowing to catch up to him. It was good as he had a goal in mind but…he still wanted to find this Igneel person. He must be important to him if he's trying so hard to track him down. Right now he was wandering through town, he was looking at the various stores and stands with the owners shouting for people to come closer. He grinned a little as he found what he was looking for. It was a housing stand, it had a few pieces of paper with houses and apartments on the board.

He looked a little closer as he scanned them. He looked at one that had a reasonable price and was also close to the guild. Plus it being in pretty good condition was a nice little perk. 'Huh, 55,000 jewels. Well that price seems reasonable. I better snatch that up before anyone else gets it.'

He went inside to the store clerk with the apartment in his hand. He seemed quite old but had a cheerful smile on his face. He waved at the young man who waved back before placing the paper on the desk. He looked at the apartment for a few seconds. He hummed quietly before nodding his head. "Ok then lad ev'ry thing seems ta be in order. Just give me the cash and I'll give you the key"

The blonde nodded with a grin before pulling a large sack out. He opened it and counted it for a couple of seconds before closing it and tossing it over to the clerk. He put the sack somewhere before going underneath the counter and pulling out a golden key with the number '455' on it.

Naruto thanked the clerk before leaving to find his new home. He found the complex and went inside. It was simple but it seemed nice, nothing was out of order and it was quiet. He looked at a sign which showed that his room should be somewhere on the top floor. He went upstairs and wandered around for a while until he made an 'ah' sound as he put the key in and opened the door.

The room was spacious as a door was on the far left corner of the room while a hallway was on the right. The room had a kitchen next to the hallway which had a simple fridge and a couple of surfaces for preparing food while a space was in between for an oven or something. There was a small brown couch with a coffee table in front of them.

He walked over to the door which led to a medium sized bathroom. It had a white sink in the front with a mirror hanging over it while a shower was to its left. The toilet was behind the door. He closed the door and went down the hallway which had three separate doors. He opened the door to his left which had a small storage room with a light switch onto his left. He shrugged and shut the door and opened the other one behind him.

It revealed what seemed to be a guest bedroom. It had a small plain bed with a wardrobe on the far right and a window was right next to the small set of dressers.

He nodded then shut that door. He opened the last door to what should've been a master bedroom. It had a large king sized bed in the middle of the room with a tiny coffee table next to it with a lamp on the top. To the left there was a window which was overlooking the town. On the other side of the bed there were two large wardrobes which seemed large enough for someone to walk inside of it.

He grinned as he checked some of his funds from a seal he had on his wrist. Another sack poofed into being as he opened it up. 3,000 jewels were inside. Perfect! This is more than enough money to get a few extra decorations and some paint for the walls and things when he has the time. Pleased with the new home he walked outside and locked the door before going back to the guild; there may be some new jobs available

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blonde hadn't been doing much for the last two. He'd been wandering the town for most of the time trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings and the occasional training session in a secluded area. Right now he was wandering in the forest, enjoying the peace of nature. He wandered into a tiny little clearing which had a small pond in the middle while a few flowers and small animals were found in the area.

A faded image of Naruto and Gyuki playing in the area came to mind as he drifted off into memory lane. He smiled unconsciously as he saw himself swinging on one off the horns while his father was trying to sleep. A small tear came out of his eye as he stared into the distance. He would've stayed in that position if he didn't hear a small noise. His ears twitched as he listened carefully. He looked from side to side while he went to draw one of his blades. 'Help me please!'

He looked to the left and dashed into the forest. He kept running while the forest ended up getting thicker and thicker, darker and darker. He stopped and closed his eyes as he tried to listen for the voice. 'Help me!'

He snapped his eyes open as he ran to the right; he grunted and jumped into the trees to pick up the pace. He kept hopping until he came to a halt; he looked to the left and narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him. There were two brown ogres. They were both around 9ft high and had massive hands which were about the size of a large steel shield. They had two horns sticking out of their heads while having jagged teeth in their mouths. They had a starved expression on them before they started growling and stomped towards…a spider? It was quite large for your everyday arachnid. Its body was roughly half the size of the ogre's hand while it was black for the first part of its body as well as its legs while it was rusty red on its second body part.

'Will somebody help me please!?'

The voice seemed feminine as it echoed around his skull. He looked at spider as it was crouched in a corner while the cogs in his head started to turn. His eyes widened as he finally put the pieces together, the spider was asking for help. But the thing that's confusing is, why would there be two ogres be fighting for something they can simply swallow whole? Food must be short for them.

He shook his head before jumping out of the trees. The two monsters looked behind them to receive a punch to their faces respectively. Naruto stood in the middle as the two stumbled back while holding their faces. The blonde smirked before lightning crackled around him. The two beasts snarled at him before aiming punches towards him. He simply stood back as the beasts fists connected with each other.

They both howled in pain as they shook their hands. A blade connected with one of the heads, it fell off the body and rolled around before it stopped dead, with a shocked expression forever on its face. Naruto chuckled a little before he heard snivelling. He looked towards the other ogre who was sniffing while tears streamed down its face. It then growled loudly before grabbing a nearby tree trunk. It was pulled out of the ground completely as it threw the tree down onto the blonde and the spider. Thinking quickly he grabbed the arachnid and jumped away from it after a well thrown throwing knife embedded itself in the other ogres head. He didn't look back as he kept running the opposite direction with the spider firmly in his arms

Naruto landed on the ground with the spider in his arms. He looked around before gently putting it onto the ground. Before it could look at him he was already on the ground out cold mumbling things about 'I've touched a huge spider.' The arachnid sweat dropped before nesting next to his head while giggling slightly for when he wakes up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blonde slowly came to back in the forest. First thing he heard was a female giggle, he looked around with his eyes at first, not finding a reason for the noise he sat up. He then turned his head around looking for the spider he saved, but found nothing. Suddenly he felt something on his back, it was slowly moving upwards. It was going towards his neck, its big whatever it is. He gulped and slowly turned his head, right by his head was the large spider waving at him with one of its legs. He yelped loudly and found himself pinned to a tree branch. The spider just started laughing hysterically as it rolled around on its back. The blonde grunted and slid down the tree slowly.

"Yo watcha do that for!? If ya don't tell me now I'll smash you into the floor!"

It kept on giggling as he walked up to the spider. He put his foot on its body to stop it from moving. It waved its legs around as it started to calm down. "Ok! Ok I'm sorry!"

He nodded with a smirk before letting it go. He plopped himself on to the floor as the spider stood up properly and looked up at him with an unnoticeable smile. "I must thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you I would've been eaten for sure."

The blonde simply shrugged as he smiled. "Don't mention it little lady, it wouldn't have done my conscience any good knowing that I let could've helped but didn't do anything for ya. By the way what were ya doing out there anyway?"

"Oh I was doing a little bit exploring before my grandmother woke up. To be honest I think she'll be looking for me soon…uh oh."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her before he felt the ground shaking. He looked around in slight panic as he saw all the tree rustling and all the animals running away from the area. A large green set of runes appeared by them as a powerful presence was making itself known. A massive black leg reached out of the portal as a series of clicking was heard. The body finally made itself known and the first part of the body was already 45ft high. The back end of the spider was a rusted red with a row of spikes going down to the thorned end. Its entire body finally stood out of the runes as the portal disappeared. It had a large set of razor sharp fangs which dripped with a toxic liquid that was burning through the forest floor.

Its six red eyes were in a circle while they were searching all over. Its eyes finally locked onto the smaller arachnid which was hiding behind Naruto's legs.

"**Idette! I've been worried sick looking for you. Do you know how guilty I felt knowing that if I lost you, the promise I made to your mother would've meant nothing! And who is this…ningen!"**

Idette was now standing on her hind legs while waving the others in front of her grandmother.

"Don't worry grandma! This guy saved me from two ogres, I would've died if it wasn't for him!"

The giant hissed a little before bending down a little before placing one of its legs near him. He paled tremendously as it kept moving its leg in circles around his body while Idette was looking on in wonder.

"**Hmm…it's been a while since I've met one of the shinobi but. The first summoner I had was some freakish half-breed who was responsible for my daughter's death. Ever since then I promised never to allow another person to summon my kin since then but…you saved my granddaughter and that is not an act I'd take very lightly. What is your name!?"**

The blonde gulped nervously before slapping himself twice, he then bowed deeply to the beast before looking at her with courage. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto ma'am! I must say that you have a charming granddaughter. I do have to be honest that I've had slight arachnophobia in the past but, I think I can get over it."

The giant spider looked at him while clicking her fangs together. She kept her gaze on the blonde before sighing loudly. A blue set of runes appeared in front of her before a large scroll appeared. It opened up to show that there was only one name. Kidomaru.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, I am giving you the opportunity to sign the scroll to summon my kin. What you need to do is sign your name on the contract with blood and the connection will be complete. It's your choice whether you want to or not…What is your decision!?"**

Naruto looked at Idette who was looking at him. He looked back at the scroll for a couple of seconds. He finally nodded to himself before biting his thumb to draw blood. He knelt down next to the scroll and put his name down. It glowed blue before it rolled itself up and slamming itself into the ground which exploded into a cloud of blue.

"**The connection is complete. Listen carefully Naruto as I will only say this once. You may summon me when you're in a dire straits and only then, my kin while help you in any other task. What you summon is verified into two different arachnid classes. There is the spider species which will normally help you with stealth, silent dispatching and information gathering. Then the other class is the tarantula species who will be for when you need to power through something or to intimidate your enemy's. I am a mix of both classes while my granddaughter is still learning of her ancient potential. I am an ancient arachnid known as the Mesothelae spider which was the oldest and most powerful arachnid my kin have ever had the pride of owning. My name is Magnara, treat my kin well or there will be consequences. Come Idette we're leaving."**

The small spider fidgeted a little under her grandmother's gaze but finally spoke up.

"Um...grandma I was going to ask that. If it's ok with you**…**could I please stay with Naruto?"

The giant looked at her for a minute before looking back at the blonde who shrugged with a grin plastered on his face. "I honestly don't mind. It'll probably help me with my fears. Don't you worry…I will make sure she stays safe."

"**Idette…your mother always said that you were going to be a little handful when you got older. I guess I should've listened to her. Very well then, you can stay with young Uzumaki only as long as he takes care of you. Any problems at all and I'll be sure to deal with anything personally. Do I make myself clear?"**

The young spider nodded before Magnara disappearing in an explosion of green. Naruto smiled as Idette climbed onto his shoulder with a giggle. He looked up and his eye twitched dangerously. It was already nightfall; surely he wasn't out for that long. Shrugging he started walking back home while talking with Idette while the moon shone brightly in the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blonde woke up groggily. The only thing he looked at was the ceiling for a while, he felt too lazy to get up tight now. He looked to his clock and grunted as it said 8:00AM. He turned over in an attempt to get comfy but paled as he saw what was in the corner. There was Idette. In the corner of the room. Standing on her web. Glaring at him while chattering her fangs together.

The poor guy shrieked before picking up his alarm clock in an attempt to throw it before he came to a sudden stop as she started giggling again. He sighed and put the alarm down then glared at her playfully. She jumped onto the bed as he flinched a little bit. His arachnophobia still in place.

"Sorry Naruto! I couldn't help myself! It seemed like a great idea at the start."

He rubbed his head tiredly before standing up and trudging over to the bathroom. He stopped for a second as he looked at Idette before looking back to her web. He then smirked a little as he went closer to it. He then lifted his arm up slowly as the little arachnid started to shout at him. He then grabbed the web and pulled it off of the ceiling while Idette started cursing him while he went of snickering.

The young man was back in his normal attire while Idette was pouting on his shoulder. She hadn't said anything since he broke her web, though it was kinda cute, seeing her like this. He didn't want to upset a scary spider with the potential to kill him though.

"Oh come on Idette-chan. I said I was sorry, now you know how I feel when you gave me that scare this morning. That wasn't cool ya fool!"

She huffed before glaring at him. "You're the fool! Do you know how long it took me to make that web!? It took me all the time you were sleeping to get it in the right position! Then mister tough guy had to freaking break it! I'll have to start all over when we get back home you baka!"

The blonde scratched the back of his head then patted her head awkwardly. "Well how about this then. You help me get over my fear and I won't break your webs…unless you scare cause then I have to get even with ya. How's that?"

She looked up at the sky while mumbling a few pros and cons in her head. She then looked back at him and nodded her head. "Ok then that sounds fair. When you get some free time I want you to find a quiet and secluded place so you can train and meet the family ok?"

He grinned and shook her leg before walking up to the guild. He was expecting a welcome, something warm form his guild members. But that wasn't what he got.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!"

The blonde's eyes turned into dinner plates as he had to jump out of the way as one of the female members had sent a bone crushing kick to the floor. Before he could get his bearings he ducked while shoving Idette into his arms as another woman tried to hit the arachnid with a chair. He had to keep jumping out of the way from many flying objects while ducking and diving form many physical attacks sent for the frightened spider in his arms.

The act kept on continuing for at least ten minutes until a booming voice was heard. "What the hell is going on here!?"

The entire guild looked to see Natsu glaring at them while a cloak of flames danced behind. They stared at him before they spread out with Naruto standing in the middle with questioning all over his face. He unconsciously let go of Idette who was now hiding behind his shoulder. The dragon slayer looked the spider slightly nervous before looking back at the blonde.

"Uh…Naruto ya have a pretty big spider on your shoulder."

The blonde shrugged as Idette was clicking her fangs together while other people were either glaring at her or shuddering in worry and fear.

"Yeah…she's kinda like my familiar if ya will. Don't worry I'll keep her all cool and chill!"

The people of the guild simply sweat dropped at his bad answer. His rap was ok at times but his rhymes were getting quite bad.

Natsu just stared at him along with everybody else before they tried to get back to what they were doing while trying to ignore the larger than normal arachnid on their comrades shoulder. The blonde strolled over to the bar as he saw Mira and Lucy talking about whatever, but it seemed pretty serious. He snuck up behind Lucy as a put a finger to his mouth in front of Mira who smirked slightly. He then stuck his arm out as he nodded to Idette who giggled and crawled off of him and onto her shoulder.

Whatever Lucy was about to say next was cut short as she heard a low hissing sound right next to her ear. She paled as she slowly turned her head. She looked and saw Idette hissing as she clicked her fangs together. The poor girl shrieked as Naruto and the silverette started to laugh uncontrollably. The Mesothelae giggled softly before she jumped back onto her friend.

The girl was shaking with fear as she saw the spider. After a little bit of shaking she finally broke out of her stupor and punched Naruto on top of his head with a growl. "Itai!"

"You jerk! Do you know how scared I was when I saw this little…thing! And why do you have a spider on your freaking shoulder!?"

The blonde shrugged a little before patted Lucy on the head apologetically.

"I'm sorry little miss. I didn't mean ta leave ya in such fits. I give ya my word I won't do it again, that's a promise I'll keep."

The blonde girl stared at the male blonde for a few seconds before smiling slightly at him. He held his fist out and she looked at it confused. Though she quickly got the idea and punched his fist.

As the conversation was about to kick off a male member of the guild burst through the doors with a panicked look on his face. "Everybody look alert. It's horrid news! Erza's back!"

This one comment caused everyone in the hall to start panicking with some trying to fix things or running around in circles while screaming insanities. The only one who seemed fine was Mira who was smiling sweetly as she scrubbed the bar uncaringly. The ones that were lost were Naruto and Lucy, who were looking at each other while blinking.

During the chaos a shadow appeared at the door. From the look it was definitely feminine, but the massive horn on top of her head was different. Lucy gulped a little before hiding behind Naruto who was watching in interest. The woman slammed the horn onto the ground giving him a better view of her. What he saw made him grin at the beauty of the woman.

She was a young woman who had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, she had a slender body which complimented her large breasts perfectly. Her attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. She put her hand on her hip as she looked around, her eyes momentarily landed on Naruto who was staring at her with a small grin.

"I've returned from my mission, where is the master?" Mira smiled at the redhead.

"Welcome home Erza. The master is at a conference for the time being. Though he should be back soon."

The young woman simply nodded before she looked back at the two blondes. She saw the girl hiding behind him and sighed inwardly, she was obviously frightened. What intrigued her though was the young man in front of her…and that spider.

She looked back at Mira with a look of indifference. "And who are these two Mira?"

"These two are the new recruits Natsu brought home last week. Lucy is the young girl behind the hot guy over there."

Erza's eyebrow twitched a little at the other comment. She looked at the two and sweat dropped as the male was pointing at himself while looking at the bar maid confused. "Who me?"

The redhead sighed before she walked up to them at a slow pace. Though it did worry Lucy as she hid behind him a little more but Naruto just kept his eyes firmly on hers while Idette was clicking her fangs together slightly on edge.

She stood in front of the blonde who had been grinning ever since she arrived. She stared at him for a while as everyone was watching ever so carefully. After a little staring contest between them, she smiled a little and held her hand out. He looked at it and without any hesitation he shook her outstretched hand.

"Hey, the name's Naruto. I've heard a lot about you yo! I've heard that you're amazingly strong. I want ta fight you sometime, nothing wrong with that. Oh yeah!"

The redhead stared at the blonde with a sharp eye though a grin made its way onto her face.

"Its nice to meet you. As you've heard my name is Erza, an S-class mage. If you want to fight, just give me a shout. It'll give me a chance to learn of your magical prowess."

The shinobi grinned widely at her introduction. "Really!? Well if ya don't mind could we fight now, I've wanted to fight ya since I heard of your power. It intrigues me."

The redhead grinned slightly and gave him a curt nod. She turned on her foot and walked away while waving her hand forward as a come with me gesture. He giggled inwardly and went after her with a slight bounce in his step. Excitement was clearly evident.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two were stood behind the guild; there was more than enough space for a good fight that everybody was hoping for. This time no bets were placed as they wanted to watch the fight with no worries of losing any money.

Naruto had his arms crossed as Erza's arms glowed before a broadsword appeared in her hand. It was made of pure steel with a dark blue hilt. It seemed like a simple sword but the power in it told people otherwise. She held it in front of her as the blonde took two of his swords out in a reverse grip. The two stared each other down, waiting for each other to make a move. Idette who was resting in a tree cut a leaf of a branch in boredom.

The leaf fell in front of them. Naruto's eyes widened as he raced towards Erza how was watching carefully. He swung his katana which clashed with a downwards slash from the redhead. They pushed against each other with faces, void of emotion. When she was about to get the upper hand he added his other blade which seemed to even things out. He pushed her ever so slightly before they both jumped away from each other.

He grinned as he started hopping on his feet. "Heeheehee, I'm getting excited already. This fight's gonna be better than fire boy! Let's go!"

He jumped up and sent his foot down which she blocked with her sword. He hopped over the blade and twisted his body before sending a punch to her back. Though she turned and sent a punch of her own which connected with his. He put his hand on the ground then aimed a kick to her but was caught as she held him in a vice grip. She smirked and sent a kick to his face while the blonde yelped then grabbed her ankle which put her off balance.

She let go of his foot and hopped backwards to gain balance, this gave the blonde enough time to land a punch to her stomach before jumping back as well. He stood up and shook his hand while it glowed red. "Itai! That armour hurt my hand! How hard is that!?"

The redhead stood tall though inwardly winced. Despite her armour the punch had managed to hurt her a little bit. "My armour has been made to withstand many kinds of magic and other physical attacks, so it's supposed to be hard. Anyway I have noticed the eight blades on your back, are they just for show or can you actually use those in combat?"

The blonde grinned before he released all the blades from his back. He put one between his arm and shoulder, one in between his left leg, one in his mouth, two in his hands and two underneath his armpits. He looked like he was about to fall over in the stance but managed to stay in balance.

This honestly surprised everyone, amazed at his ability to stay in a position like that. Nothing surprising about the weird places he had the swords. Nothing at all.

"Surely you're bluffing. You seriously expect me to believe you can use all of those swords at once?"

The blonde grinned as the sword was kept between his teeth. His voice was slightly muffled from the sword but the words were heard perfectly.

"Just try me if you think I'm lying."

Erza's eyes narrowed before an identical sword appeared in her other hand. Seeing that he wasn't going to strike anytime soon she took the alternative to charge him. She swung her left arm but it was blocked by the sword in his mouth, she grunted before swinging her other arm. Naruto kicked his foot up which made the blade fly up and block the other sword perfectly.

She moved away but the blonde hopped after her. The sword style he used seemed a little unorthodox and unreadable as he was always in a different position every time he struck with one of his swords. She was having a little bit of trouble keeping up as every time she blocked one sword there was always another one to attack her.

She growled before she found a tiny opened which she took to her advantage. She kicked him square in the gut before skidding away from him. The crowd were watching in awe as they had never seen such swordsmanship that can actually be on equal with Erza's…for now.

The two relaxed a little as they panted slightly. She smirked widely which made the blonde raise an eyebrow. "I think it's time I took it up a notch. Don't you agree?"

Naruto's eyes widened a little but kept calm. He was trying quite a bit and she only seemed a little worked. The rumours were right after all. She had earned the right to become an S-class mage. But then again he too was holding back a little. Even though he can't use 'that' in a spar but…he could make things a little. Shocking.

Erza whispered "Tenrin no Yoroi" before she was engulfed in a bright red light which made everyone in the area cover their eyes. When the light died down they were in awe at the sight in front of them. Plated armor covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wore a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she had large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

She opened her eyes and saw the dumbstruck blonde. She smirked as another blade appeared in her hand while other blades started to float around her. The blonde snapped himself from his stupor and looked at her carefully. "So…what does this do?"

"This…is my heaven wheel armour. Its normal purpose is to fight multiple targets but if during a spar I use this as a sign that…you're most likely going to lose. So if you have any other plan you may want to use it now."

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nobody knew what he was doing as he kept still as he kept breathing deeply. Erza was about to move forward before she felt a jolt of power. She widened her eyes as lightning started crackling around his form multiple times while the colour kept darkening until it seemed like it was pure black. The lightning flashed around his body brightly until it finally settled into what seemed like a cloak. He opened his eyes slowly.

He took another breath before settling into an active stance. "You're not the only one who's held back. You have your heaven wheel armour. Well let me show you a trump card of mine. Raiton no Yoroi. This is used to stimulate my nervous system with pure electricity. This puts my senses to the absolute limit as well as enhancing my attributes. Right now it's at 15% which seems good for a spar."

Before he could even move Erza held her hand up. He raised an eyebrow at her before she reverted back to her normal armour. Confused his lightning dissipated. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think there's a need to fight anymore. I've seen what you can do and I know I've hardly scratched the surface which goes the same for you. I will fight you again but for now…we're finished."

She left to the inside of the guild while everyone watched her leave then looked back the grinning blonde. "Oh…and by the way"

The blonde looked at her with wonder as she looked over her shoulder. "I like your rhymes. Keep up the nice work with them."

The blonde blushed a tint of pink at the comment. She was the only woman or girl he knows who actually likes his rap. It was almost heart-warming for him. The only other person he knows who liked his rap was Natsu but…he's crazy. In a good way.

"Don't you worry, I'll find good rhymes in a hurry! If I have any doubt I'll seek ya out!"

The redhead smiled as she walked away, the crowds had already left while Naruto was left alone, watching her leave. "Somebody's got a crush!"

He jumped at the voice and found a giggling Idette on his shoulder. The poor guy blushed a little in embarrassment. "Whatcha talkin about ya crazy girl. I don't have a crush on her at all!"

"Heehee. Well then, if you don't have a crush how come you blushed when she complemented your rhymes?"

The blonde started to babble uncontrollably before growling and pouted as the small spider giggled as they went further into the lush forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And it's done, sorry to make you wait for this but I've been playing GTA V online. Plus I also tend to forget things so I apologize for the wait. Keep up the votes, and it seems quite a few people want the two girls so far so just keep up the votes you fine people and I'll figure out if the two girls option should become official. **

**As usual if you have any questions or things you want to tell me just PM me or tell me in the reviews, I will always try to answer you back unless what you said was stupid.**

**Adeptcrossoverer96 Signing Out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Fungus And Lullaby

**Hiya Folks! Adeptcrossoverer96 here! After my little break I thought I'd get on with the story and treat you lovely people to another chapter. After a little look at the votes I guess that the two girl option may be confirmed soon, I'll check the poll again after this has been released and see if I'll allow it. So for now here is how the poll looks so far.**

Erza: 14 votes

Ultear: 11 votes

Mirajane: 9 votes

Lucy: 8 votes.

Cana: 9 votes

(Brand New!) Juvia: 10 votes (Awesome! Just awesome!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Speech Normal- "Hello"

Thoughts Normal-'Oops'

**Jutsu/Spells/Demonic Speech-"Suiton: Suiryuudan"**

**Thoughts Demonic-'Aw damn.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the honour to have anything to do with Fairy Tail and Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blonde shinobi had been wandering the forest for couple of minutes, he had to find a suitable clearing so he could get used to being a summoner for something he had been scared of since he was four years old. He had to summon giant spiders and tarantulas. Oh joy.

He looked around with a blank face while his eight legged companion was perched happily on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled slightly, he was surprised he even let her 'this' close to him without freaking out. Must be a little perk to being an arachnid summoner.

He made an 'ah' sound as he found a suitable spot for a little bit of training. He set Idette on the floor then walked into the middle. "Ok then Idette-chan what do I do?"

"Well, in order to summon one of my family you need to bite your thumb and draw blood. Then I want you to go through the handseals needed for summoning….Just so you don't forget because you'll either be thinking of rap or whatever I'll tell them to you."

The blonde pouted a little at her little jibe but chose to ignore it for now. Learning how to master his fear, and getting to know his friend's family members was the most important thing right now.

"Ok then Naruto listen carefully; the handseals are dragon, snake, tiger, hare and bird. Then slam your hand into the ground while thinking about the certain arachnid you need for the job. The more power you put into summoning, the more powerful the summons ok? Ok…. Plus the more practice you have the easier it should be for ya to remember everyone. Ok then when you slam your hand on the ground I want you to think of uncle fungus. Don't ask why… just do it ok?"

The young man simply nodded before doing as she asked. He bit his thumb then went through the handseals. He slammed his hand on the ground while thinking 'Uncle Fungus!'

A light green set of runes appeared around his hand which slowly started to grow in size. When it finished growing the runes took up half of the space the clearing did. He stood up tall before yelping when a giant hairy abdomen popped out of the runes. Four massive hairy legs flew out of the portal while a low hissing sound echoed from it. The poor boy was frozen in fear while Idette was jumping up and down happily.

The rest of the spider was now fully visible and the spider was in fact a tarantula. A giant tarantula if you want to be specific. The tarantula was a pale brown while its abdomen was a darker brown, with dark green patches of moss were found all over.

Its five black eyes looked at Naruto. It started to hiss while green venom dripped from its black fangs. It looked to the side and it miraculously stopped hissing when it saw Idette waving happily. It's hiss slowly turned to a chuckle. That chuckle then evolved into bellowing laughter.

"Oh ma stars! Its ma little Id! How ya doin kid!?"  
"Heehee I'm ok Uncle Fungus!"

The giant arachnid chuckled before looking back at the terrified blonde staring at him. He clicked his massive fangs together before hissing menacingly at him. Idette looked between the two with worry before standing in front of the young man.

"Hey hey! I forgot to mention that this is our new summoner! He's called Naruto! Naruto…this is my uncle. Uncle fungus say hi please! Heehee!"

Fungus stared at Idette, then he looked back at Naruto. After a small staring match the moss ridden arachnid started to click his fangs together before nodding in understanding.

"Alright…I think I understand now. So then Naruto. You're our new partner? Well then. Tell me about yaself before I stop paying attention."

"U-u-Uhhh well, I like to train, learn rap and I'm still slightly arachnophobic-"

This comment made the giant tarantula to jump into the air comically while yelling in slight surprise. "What! What do ya mean you're arachnophobic!? You can't summon my kind if you're scared of us! It wouldn't work!"

The blonde grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head while Idette started giggling quietly. She scampered onto her uncle's head before she started to whisper something to him. The giant listened carefully while nodding his head every now and again while Naruto was watching on in wonder and slight curiosity. When she finished she jumped off his head and nodded to him who nodded back. He started to chuckle darkly as he stared at the nervous young man in front of him.

He took a large stride towards him. The blonde took a step back. The tarantula then hissed loudly and pounced for the blonde who yelped and ran off as Idette laughed and followed after them.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Why Not!? When I'm done with you, you'll be saying 'AWWW' when you see another spider or tarantula again! Now get your little ass back here before I tear it off!"

The young man didn't listen as he was chased by the massive arachnid while the young Mesothelae laughed and followed behind them.

The rest of the people in the guild were relaxing and talking about Naruto's fight with Erza, it was absolutely amazing. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before, someone could actually fight the Titania on even grounds for a period of time as well as earning minor injuries.

Mira was talking with Lucy who was smiling happily and chatting back until the doors behind them slammed open. Everyone looked back to see a blonde haired young man. His skin was a sickly pale, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was flattened down which covered his blue eyes. He was breathing heavily as he took uneasy steps towards the bar.

Others moved out of his way while some tried to see if he was ok. He was nearing the bar and his breathing was getting heavier and easier to hear. He sat on a stool as he stared at the table. He looked at the silver haired bar maid who was looking at him with a slightly scared expression.

"N-N-Naruto? I-I-Is there something y-you need?"

He looked her dead in the eye with a fearful expression which made her flinch a little.

"I'd like some water….and an anti-toxin please when you get the chance."

And with that his head comically hit the table as he passed out in front of everyone in the guild.

The only thing they heard from him was a muffled voice which sounded like 'I love spiders, please leave me alone uncle fungus.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was given the anti-toxin a couple of minutes after he passed out. He miraculously got better after a few hours. Though whenever someone would ask what happened, he would pale and glare at Idette who kept giggling at his expression.

Since then he spent the rest of the month learning from the massive tarantula of different spider venoms, their quirks and characteristics…Then there was the occasional terrifying way of getting him out of his fears. It mostly consisted of tying him to a tree while making many types of spider and tarantula crawl all over him until he was used to them on or near his person. His fears are almost gone now, all he has to do is having the ability to look at an arachnid in the eye without hyperventilating… He's almost got the hang of it.

Right now he was at the bar with his rhyme book out while mumbling a few words to himself. He flipped back and forth and then scratched his head with a pencil. After every few seconds he'd make an 'ah' sound and scribble something down with a small giggle. Idette would take this rhyming time to wander around or find something to eat, there could be a few bugs or something tasty wandering around in the guild somewhere. You never know.

He read two pages then nodded with a grin and put it away. He took a gulp of his drink and stood up. He turned round and walked towards the request board, he didn't really need the money but it was something to do. It was either that or more training with fungus. He shivered at the thought.

He crossed his arms and scanned through the jobs. 'Now…let me see here. Painting a house no, DIY on a tavern…nah. Oh man what the hell? Taking some dude's grandmother to bingo? I sure picked the wrong time to look for a job to do.'

He growled softly while he kept looking through all the jobs. There was nothing that caught his eye, they were all simple chores. Sure the pay was good but the job would hold no excitement for a guy like him. He lost his concentration when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He was greeted with the site of Idette hanging from a strand of silk waving at him. He grinned and offered his arm to which she gave a small thank you before climbing onto his shoulder.

"So you haven't found anything you like yet?"

The blonde shook his head with a sigh. He whined a little and pouted cutely which made the young spider giggle softly.

"Argh! I'm so bored! I've looked over ma rhymes and took up only some of ma time. I just want to get an exciting job or something cool! Is that too much to ask!?"

"Naruto!"

The blonde looked back with a slightly annoyed glance. Despite his annoyance a small tint of pink popped up onto his cheeks at the sight. Erza was walking towards with a tiny smile on her beautiful face. Idette saw his face and giggled which earned her a sneer from him.

He looked back at her and grinned. "Yo what's up Miss Erza? What can I do for ya?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow at his answer but shrugged it off as she put her hands on her hips as she looked up at the taller young man.

"I take it you've listened to me since that day. Anyway that isn't what I want to talk to you about."

The blonde blinked innocently. "Uh…Whatcha wanna talk about then?"

The redhead made a follow me gesture as they walked to the nearby table. She along with the blonde shinobi sat down comfortably in a chair and looked at each other with a grin before the redhead started talking.

"Ok then, I'll get straight down to business, you remember that I asked Natsu and his friends to join a team with me a while ago right?"

The blonde gave her a slow nod, what? He didn't her to think that he forgot. Whether she noticed or not wasn't show as she continued on. "*sigh*Good well I was just thinking about our little bout a while ago and…I was thinking that if you'd want you can join us on a mission that I took off of the request board this morning."

Naruto looked at her with wide sparkly eyes while Idette looked at the blonde with an unnoticeable smirk. "Heehee how do ya like that Naruto-Nii? Now you can spend some time with your cr-mmph!"

Her mocking sentence was quickly cut short as the red faced blonde smacked his hand on her fangs, he chuckled sheepishly while the redhead looked at the two with a confused expression. The shinobi sent his companion a subtle glare before taking his hand off of her.

"Anyway…what do you think Naruto? If you come along I know for a fact this can make one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail, plus I'd like to see what else you can do during a fight."

The blonde gave her a grin and held his fist out in front of him. She looked at it strangely, she looked at the spider on his shoulder who was making her legs bump into each other to give her an idea of what he meant. Nodding to the spider she grinned softly and bumped fists with him.

"Sure I'll join you Erza. It sounds like fun and with me there we'll get things done. So when we goin? Next week? In a couple of days?"

The redhead chuckled softly while shaking her head. She looked him dead in the eyes with an almost sinister smirk.

"Right now…we're meeting at Magnolia station soon."

The blonde stared at her with a blank expression. He slowly stood up while chuckling nervously. He then looked in front of him…and…panicked.

"Aaahh! I need to go home quick, see ya there Erza I'll be really slick!"

He then dashed off somewhere while a smoky outline of him waved goodbye to her before disappearing. The redhead laughed quietly to herself while shaking her head at him.

'That Naruto…he really is something else. He'll be a great addition to the team with his skill in lost magic and that lightning armor of his…Eh, he's not that bad on the eyes either.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Magnolia Station…it was a large bustling place with many people here and there, some with a child while others were minding their own business. A train would arrive every now and again either letting people off or letting some on. It was a nice peaceful place and very rarely got any trouble but on very certain occasions…The station was visited by Fairy Tail.

"Argh! This is a load of crap! Why do I have to work with you!?"

Many people turned and stared at the pair who were arguing. It was Natsu and Gray who was now wearing a white high collared jacket with a black vest.

"I completely agree with you! I can't understand why a loser like you needs to be dragged along with us. You'll only slow us down!"

"Fine then if I'll slow you down so much why'd Erza ask me to come along!? She must've had more faith in me since I was the first person she asked ice brain!"

"What did you just call me fire breath!?"

The two continued to argue while Lucy and Naruto were sat on a nearby bench watching them, one was watching for the amusement while the other was watching in embarrassment. The male blonde chuckled at a certain name from the ice make mage before taking out a scroll. The female blonde sighed at the two and looked at the scroll that her friend was reading. She looked at the symbols and an imaginary question mark appeared over her head.

"Naruto…how are you reading that? I don't even know what these markings mean. Can't you translate it to English?"

The shinobi chuckled and shook his head. "No can do. This is part of my own class of magic, but if ya really wanna know it's a spell I've been practicing for a while, I haven't managed to perfect it yet but I'll get there in the end."

Lucy simply sighed in annoyance and slight relief as he didn't rap his answer to her. It seems that he doesn't rap everything if he's being serious. But there is a chance for something to happen.

The two other mages kept arguing while smacking their heads together comically until the looks of rage turned to ones of fear when they heard Erza's voice. "Is everyone ready?"

The two wrapped their arms around each other shoulders while the two blondes looked in her direction. Their eyes turned to ones of dinner plates as they saw the size of her luggage. It was literally a mountain of suitcases and bags and…stuff?

"Wow! Erza ya gotta load of stuff! Ain't pulling that around a little tough!?"

The redhead chuckled quietly while shaking her head. Unlike Lucy, Gray and Natsu who were beginning to find his rap annoying and stupid, Erza just shrugged it off as a quirk he's had for a while so decides to live with it.

"No Naruto I'm fine, the train will be coming in half an hour so I want you to check that you have everything you need for the trip before it gets here. And this time Gray please keep at least some of your clothes on when we get on the train, I don't want another wild goose chase…speaking of clothes. They've gone again."

The ice make mage looked down and screamed as he was only in his boxers, he started running around the station for a while as he looked for the scattered clothes. He had found his black shirt and jacket easily but his pants had been missing for ages. He had looked all over the station while making whining and other strange noises looking for them while the blonde shinobi had been giggling mischievously the entire time.

The train finally appeared and Gray hadn't found his pants. He was pulling at his hair in panic until something hit his face. He grumbled as he dragged them off of his face until he yelped in surprise…his pants! He looked at Naruto who simply giggled and waved as he followed Lucy onto the train while the young man was struggling to put his pants back on while he hopped onto the giant vehicle.

The group sat down comfortably, Lucy sat by the window while sitting next to her fellow blonde while Natsu was on the other seat while sitting in between Erza and Gray. The pink haired mage was groaning as he kept wrenching and writhing every now again which was starting to worry the celestial mage.

"Natsu! I want you to take a really deep breath…then hold it for as long as you can. Will you do that for me please?"

The dragon slayer nodded to the redhead with a groan, he started to slowly breathe in before the wind was knocked out of him from a surprise sucker punch to the gut, curtest of Erza. He coughed a little before curling up into a fatal position on the floor while crying anime tears while the redhead picked up a magazine from her pocket dimension. The blonde male took his scroll out again, Gray fell asleep while Lucy was leaning over her fellow blonde's shoulder and tried to read the scroll with him. For the remainder of the journey they enjoyed themselves in silence, making small talk every now and again. Nothing else happened until they were arriving at their location.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there you go, sorry if this is a little short. Didn't think of a lot of stuff for this one and I wanted this one done. If you have anything you want to say or you have a question PM me or say something in the requests. I'll always try to answer unless what you said was stupid.

Adeptcrossoverer96 signing out.


End file.
